


Glanni's Date

by orphan_account



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Blood, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Elves, Fae & Fairies, Fae!Glanni, Goblins, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Why are you here, anyway?” Glanni questioned.“To turn you in,” Íþró said casually. “You know, for the child slave labor.”“An exaggeration.”





	Glanni's Date

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble I wrote, because I had the urge and could not sleep. I was writing my other story, and I forgot how much I love Glanni and Íþró, and I just had to do this. It's cheesy, it's got no plot...but who cares.
> 
> 9/2/17: I've edited this recently since I read it and discovered a lot of problems with it.

Glanni licked a lollipop seductively, resting his back against a lamp post. It had been a rather extensive journey, but he had learned to embrace his flamboyancy at a young age. It had its advantages. 

He checked his rhinestone watch- _that he totally didn't steal-_ and huffed in vexation. Who did his _date_ think she was? He was a man of the hour. He did not have time to waste on a self-centered whore. He was egotistical enough as it was. 

“Sorry I’m late.”

Glanni turned his head as a woman, with long legs and tiny feet-imprisoned in six inch heels-walked up to him. Her hair was certainly a safety hazard with the amount of product holding it in place, and her makeup was an insult to drag queens everywhere. He could practically _see_ it caking off her face. Did she even _try_ to blend? 

Being the gentleman that he was, he had offered to pick her up. She refused, and Glanni translated that to “I don’t want you to know where I fucking live”. He'd protested with disdain, preferring a more traditional and classy way of dating. He would have even gotten her flowers, if only to one-up her. He could have even driven her around in his fancy pink car-that he definitely _didn't_ steal.

“It’s no problem.”

_Fucking bitch._

Glanni offered his arm, which she took it with a wide, plastic smile. He held back a grimace with expertise and faked an artificial smile in return. She would not be able to see through his lie like he could see through hers. She really was awful at pretending. 

Glanni walked his _date_ to the fancy restaurant he had reserved. Well, it was not extremely fancy considering where it was located, but it was the only restaurant in town he ever took his dates to. He knew the manager.

The two walked in without any trouble and sat down at a small dining table. After ordering a glass of wine, the two were left alone to decide on their order. Of course, Glanni was well aware that neither of them would be eating anything.

“So, tell me Mr. Glæpur,” the woman drawled. “How exactly are you able to make so many products in such a short amount of time?”

“Well, my dear,” Glanni said slyly. “That is a secret.”

The woman scoffed, “Oh come now! You can tell me!”

“I don’t think I should-“

“You know me! I won’t tell anyone!” the woman smiled sweetly.

Glanni pondered for a moment, tapping his chin dramatically before letting his shoulders sag, “Well, alright.”

He leaned forward onto his elbows, closing the distance between the two of them. _God, she smells like WD40…_

“Children.”

The woman reeled back with a dramatic gasp. Her mouth broke out in a sinister grin, and she covered it with her red nails.

“Mr. Glæpur!” she stated. “That is rather malevolent of you!”

“Well, they get the job done,” Glanni shrugged. “As long as they can’t escape-and I don’t let them leave-I will be making money for years.”

The woman cackled, and Glanni could not help but notice the small flash of pointed teeth before her glamour fell back in place. _Perfect._

“I…I have never met a man who would do such a thing!” 

“Fate is a curious thing,” Glanni stated, nodded at the waiter as he brought the wine.

The woman leaned forward as Glanni sipped his wine, and she smiled coyly. Her breath wafted over his face as she whispered airily.

“I think you and I would make a wonderful pair." 

_Use some tic tacs you whore…_

“Indeed,” Glanni lifted his glass in a tiny toast.

“Maybe, you and I can stop by your workplace later so I can watch those children squirm myself!” the woman sipped her wine. “And then maybe we could have a little _fun.”_

“If that is what you would like, then I find myself inclined to agree,” Glanni stated.

“Your place or mine?”

Glanni opened his mouth to answer when he felt his spine tingle familiarly. The night had been going a bit too smoothly, he realized. Fate really was a curious thing. He should have known it wasn't in his favor.

The restaurant door slammed open and there was a blur of orange before a shadow fall over his table, and he did not even have to look up to know who stood beside him. The woman gasped, and Glanni caught her glamour flicker. It would not have been an issue, if Íþró had not noticed as well. She barely had to stand when a sound cut through the noise of the restaurant, silencing everything and everyone in record time. 

Íþró looked down and his eyes widened as he saw a red stain begin to spread and seep into the woman's brightly colored dress. Looking over to Glanni, he saw the fae swiftly putting a gun back into his pants. The woman’s glamour disappeared as she fell to the ground, revealing a wrinkly and hideous goblin.

Glanni tipped the rest of the wine down his throat before gracefully making his way out of the building. He knew the manager would clean up the mess and put the wine on his tab. He was not surprised to feel Íþró’s presence behind him. Out of spite, Glanni simply kept walking, but Íþró was having none of that. The elf grabbed Glanni’s arm and walking out in front of him. He had an infuriated scowl that Glanni easily rivaled.

“You ruined my plan, elf.”

Íþró frowned, “You killed her!”

“I wouldn’t have had to if you had kept your nose out of it!” Glanni growled. “I was going to turn her in, but then you had to show up and scare her off!”

Íþró opened his mouth to say something, but shut it just as quickly.

“Why are you here, anyway?” Glanni questioned.

“To turn you in,” Íþró said casually. “You know, for the child slave labor.”

“An exaggeration.”

Íþró huffed, gripping Glanni’s arm tightly and dragging him in the direction of the town’s jail. Mayhem Town had a jailing system, certainly, but Glanni had been in it so many times that he knew it all inside and out. Every cell, every hallway, every camera...he had it all memorized at this point, and he could escape within ten minutes. Sometimes he stayed for nostalgic purposes, or because he was lazy and wanted free food. Hell, sometimes he just turned himself in.

“You do remember I have escaped that prison every single time you’ve thrown me in there, right?” Glanni reminded him sweetly. “The guards refer to me as Sugar Tits. They've started to throw 'welcome back' parties in my honor, with cake and everything.”

Íþró tensed up angrily, but continued to drag Glanni along.

“The day guards are stuck up as all hell,” Glanni said wistfully. “But _damn_ the night guards are an experience to have-“

“I get it!” Íþró growled out.

Glanni grinned wickedly at the sight of the elf's cheeks reddening. He always did love to rile the other up, even if sometimes it inconvenienced his schedule. 

“You know what? You’re absolutely right!” Íþró abruptly hissed. 

The elf completely switched directions and dragged Glanni through a dark alley. "Oh Íþró, you naughty elf!" Glanni cooed. "I didn't know you were into this sort of thing-" "Shut up!" Despite his teasing, Glanni was a bit more than confused. He promptly made the decision to let the other drag him onward, curious as to the other's intentions. Curiosity was his weakness. 

Well, besides nail polish.

“You are going to stay with me for the night, and then I’m handing you over to a high security prison,” Íþró muttered. "One that can actually keep you locked up."

“It’s adorable that you think such a thing exists.”

“Shut up.”

Íþró dragged the other through a shady area of town. There were clubs, bars, motels-the necessities for someone looking to get laid. Unlike Íþró, Glanni knew this place like the back of his hand. As they passed people in the street he received a few nods and grins. He wondered if they assumed he’d been captured again, or if they thought he was going to have his brains fucked out. 

Now wasn't _that_ idea a tempting one?

With the idea of elvish boy-toy love on his mind, Glanni looked at the man in front of him. It would take a great amount of perseverance to get Glanni to admit this out loud, but the elf was definitely easy on the eyes. He was muscular in a natural and good way, not in the steroid-using, skip leg day sort of way. And despite how many times he went on about how Íþró smelled like fish, the other actually smelled more like an apple orchard. Like, fruit, and grass, and leaves…

Glanni was abruptly pulled from his fantasizing after a harsh tug to his arm. Looking ahead, Glanni noticed that they were approaching the other's balloon. It was a harsh reminder that he could not let himself fall for Íþró's enticing scent. He had decided to make home in a city for a reason. He did not need another reminder of what he was. An outcast. Glanni was disappointed when Íþró urged him to go into the ship first because he wanted to get a good look at the other man’s posterior. Oh well, like his mother used to always say…”If you can’t get what you want, get it a different way.” He may or may not have made a show getting into the balloon, and could not help the smirk from forming on his face when he saw how red Íþró’s cheeks were.

“Alright, don’t even think about trying to escape,” Íþró growled out sternly. 

“I would never,” Glanni lied, mockingly putting his hand on his chest.

“I’m a light sleeper, so if you think you can sneak off while I am resting, forget about it,” Íþró added, sitting down on the opposite side of Glanni.

Glanni sat down on the floor of the balloon, and after a moment of uncomfortable shifting he snapped his fingers, conjuring a bunch of pillows and blankets. If he was going to be held captive he was going to do it comfortably. He also decided that his pink coat and heeled shoes would not be appropriate if he was going to catch some beauty sleep, so he snapped his fingers again to change that too.

He smirked when he heard Íþró gasp at his new attire.

 _”Really?”_ Íþró groaned.

Glanni glanced down at his lingerie and shrugged, “I always wear something cute if I can.”

Íþró rubbed the bridge of his nose, and there was a moment of silence.

“You know, the price tag is still on that,” Íþró commented.

Glanni ripped off the tag with pursed lips, “No there isn’t.”

“Glanni, you can’t just steal something because you think it looks good on you!” Íþró growled.

“I didn’t.”

_”Glanni.”_

Glanni raised an eyebrow and crawled forward on his hands and knees. Íþró stiffened, and Glanni took that as an opportunity to reach out both of his hands and let them squeeze the elf’s shoulders.

“You are always so _tense_ Íþró,” Glanni purred. 

“Get off me,” Íþró said lowly, but made no move to stop the fae.

Glanni firmly massaged Íþró’s shoulders, and the elf could not help but relax a bit. As Íþró’s eyes closed, Glanni moved to sit on his lap. Íþró’s eyes shot open with that, and Glanni smirked. The fae leaned down, his painted nails moving to Íþró’s neck, and he whispered.

“You know, you'd be dead right now if I wanted to kill you,” Glanni lulled.

Íþró tensed and grabbed Glanni’s arms.

Glanni smiled, “But I won’t.”

“Why not? You killed that woman.”

Glanni hissed, “That _woman_ was a goblin. If anything, you should be thanking me.”

Íþró sighed, leaning back in his balloon. Glanni sat there for a moment longer, feeling a bit uncomfortable and neglected. Getting up, he walked back over to his pillow fort and flopped down onto it. He watched the elf as he buried himself is soft, snuggly goodness, and could not help his heart from secretly beating faster. 

“Get in here, I’m cold,” Glanni complained.

Íþró looked down, “No.”

“It’s comfy.”

“No.”

Glanni growled in annoyance, and snapped his fingers. With a puff of pink, glittery smoke, Íþró appeared next to him. The elf gasped in surprised and then growled in anger as he struggled to escape. However, Glanni held him in place with magic, and reveled in the warmth the elf provided.

“Good night sweetie,” Glanni purred. "Also you owe me."

Íþró huffed, "What? Why?"

"Because you ruined my date," Glanni bemoaned. "So you owe me one."

Íþró's confused face flushed darkly. He tried not to fall asleep, but after about an hour of lying in a faerie enchanted bed of pillows he too drifted off into sleep. 

~*~

Glanni was extremely warm when he woke up, and opening his eyes he discovered why. He had his arm wrapped around Íþró tightly, and the elf was sound asleep. The other's face was so calm, something he rarely witnessed, and a soft snore escaped his lips. Glanni felt the urge to poke at Íþró’s twitching mustache, but refrained with worry that the other would wake up. Reluctantly, he removed himself from the warm shelter and headed towards the edge of the balloon. Taking one last look at the elf, he felt his heartstrings tug. 

“Until next time.”

With that, Glanni crawled out of the balloon, and made his way back to his pink sparkly car _that he definitely did not steal_.


End file.
